Uma Nova Canção
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um conto sobre o nascimento da pequena filha de Máscara da Morte e Maeve...para os fãs do casal e cancerianos de plantão...


**UMA NOVA CANÇÃO**

Esse fic eu dedico às minhas amigas e amigos do MSN, todos os fãs de Máscara da Morte e dos Fãs de Giovanni e Maeve.

Espero que gostem desse fic, da mesma maneira que eu amei escrever.

A escolha do nome Uma nova canção, tem sentido figurado...referindo-se a uma vida nova que surge, não apenas o nascimento de uma criança, mas as mudanças que virão com ela.

**UMA NOVA CANÇÃO**

Madrugada no Santuário, mais precisamente na Casa de Câncer,onde todos dormiam tranqüilamente. Bem...quase todos.

Maeve de Lonnrot Mastrângelo ainda não havia conseguido conciliar o sono. Estava sentada na cama, inquieta, ora olhando para a sua barriga que exibia uma gravidez que se aproximava do final. Ora olhava para o seu marido, Giovanni Mastrângelo, conhecido como Máscara da Morte, que dormia profundamente ao seu lado.

Ela não agüentou mais. Precisava conversar com alguém ou enlouqueceria. Com uma mecha de seus longos cabelos loiros, começou a fazer cócegas no ouvido de seu marido. Ele resmungou alguma coisa em italiano e balançou a mão como se espantasse algum inseto.

Ela repetiu o gesto, e desta vez ele acordou, olhando confuso para os lados, ainda sonolento.

"Não dormiu, amor?"-Maeve pergunta inocente.

"Eu estava dormindo."-ele resmungou, de repente sentou-se em alerta, meio assustado.-"Está acordada? O que foi? O bebê vai nascer? Quer que eu chame alguém e..."

"Não. Estou bem."-ela disse dando os ombros.-"O bebê ainda não decidiu se nasce agora."

"O que foi?'

"O que?"

"O que quer?"

"Hum...nada..."

"Eu te conheço. Usou o truque de fazer cócegas em meu ouvido para me acordar, madame."-ele apontou para ela acusadoramente.-"O que é agora?"

Inesperadamente, ela começou a chorar. Deixando o cavaleiro sem saber o que fazer.

"E se eu for uma mãe horrível? E se o bebê me rejeitar?"-desabafou chorosa.-"E se quando ele crescer, se tornar um adolescente rebelde e não me amar mais?"

"Ah, de novo não."-Giovanni suspirou.-"Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa! Seremos pais bem dedicados."

"Eu não quero que ele saia daqui!"

"Não. Não diga essas coisas, Maeve."-ele ordenou, abraçando-a.-"Malditos hormônios femininos! Você será uma boa mãe, nossos filhos vão amá-la!"

"Você acha?"-ela fungou.

"Claro."-ele bocejou, já se deitando.-"Vamos dormir."

"Mas não tenho sono."-ele volta a se sentar.-"Quero conversar."

"Tá...conversaremos."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Na manhã seguinte.

Um sonolento Máscara da Morte se aproximava da arena do Coliseu, seus companheiros que ali estavam estranharam a aparência cansada dele.

"Nossa! Olha só essas olheiras!"-apontou Afrodite.

"Não ando dormindo bem."-respondeu e bocejou.-"Maeve nos últimos dias não consegue dormir e me chama para conversar a madrugada inteira!"

"Deve ser a ansiedade."-respondeu Mu.-"Afinal, o bebê pode nascer a qualquer momento!"

"Compressas frias nos olhos diminuem as olheiras."-sugeriu Afrodite.

"Uma noite de sono ajudaria a fazer essas olheiras sumirem!"-o canceriano resmungou antes de encostar em um canto e fechar os olhos.-"Afrodite seja meu amigo e treine aqueles meus discípulos lerdos por hoje, por favor!"

"Ora...a responsabilidade é sua, meu caro."-respondeu Afrodite.-"E eu tenho os meus discípulos para me preocupar."

"E se dice il mio più buon amico."-resmungou o cavaleiro.-"Cazzo...preciso dormir!"

"Acredite, quando o bebê nascer, você nunca mais saberá o que é uma boa noite de sono!"-Kanon queixou-se.

"O dele é pior ainda...são gêmeos!"-brincou Aldebaran, rindo da cara do Kanon.-"Ora, vamos. Vai ser muito bom para você ser pai!"

"Não quis saber o sexo do bebê?"-perguntou Afrodite.

"Maeve quis a surpresa. E eu também!"-ele sorriu.-"Mas já escolhemos os nomes. Se for menina, Ângela...menino, Dante. Eram os nomes dos meus irmãos."

"Lindos nomes!"-comentou Mu.

"É."-Miro cochicha no ouvido de Kamus.-"Tomara que se for menina puxe a mãe! Já imaginou se ela for a cara mal humorada do pai?"

Em seguida, recebeu uma pedrada na testa. Máscara da Morte havia escutado, e o fuzilava com o olhar. Kamus fingia que não era com ele.

"Cuidado com o que diz, Projeto de Aracnídeo!"-ameaçou Máscara.

"Vai jogar pedra na mãe, Siri Cascudo!"-reclamava Miro esfregando a área dolorida.

"Do que me chamou, Cabeludo?"-Máscara encarava Miro.

Nessa hora, um afobado Kiki chegava a toda.

"De Siri Cascudo!"-respondeu Miro.

"Gente, gente!"-chamava Kiki e ninguém dava atenção.-"Máscara da Morte!"

Estavam ocupados demais prestando atenção na discussão que começava, esperando se deveriam ou não aparta-los se necessário fosse, que não olharam sequer para o rapazinho.

"Eu vou fazer você engolir essas palavras, Escorpião!"-falou agarrando-o pelo colarinho.

"Você e qual exército, Câncer?"-debochou.

"Pessoal, é urgente!"-Kiki ainda tentava se fazer presente, como ninguém lhe dava atenção, resolveu dizer logo o que precisava de uma vez.-"A MAEVE ESTÁ TENDO O BEBÊ!"

"O QUÊ!"-Máscara da Morte soltou Milo e agarrou Kiki pelo colarinho.-"O QUE DISSE PIVETE?"

"Estava passando com a senhorita Atena e o Seiya pelas doze casas quando paramos para cumprimentar a senhora Maeve e..."

Flashback...

"Maeve."-Atena a chamou, assim que viu a asgardiana ocupada com uma caixa.-"Não deveria estar se esforçando assim! Ainda mais com o bebê já a caminho."

"Eu precisava colocar essas velharias nos fundos, pediria a Giovanni, mas ele saiu muito cedo."-ela queixou-se.

"Eu faço isso!"-ofereceu-se Seiya, carregando a pesada caixa.-"Não...é..urgh...tão pesada assim...O que tem aqui?"-perguntou retirando de dentro da caixa uma bolsa de couro.

"Eram as velharias que estavam no quarto do bebê, antes de limparmos e o arrumarmos."-ela explicou.-"Acontece que aquele cabeça dura do meu marido não quer joga-las fora, então..vão para o quarto dos fundos...oh...por Freiya!"-gemeu de repente.

"O que houve?"-Atena ficou preocupada.

"A bolsa estourou!"

"Mas ela me parece novinha!"-comentou Kiki olhando a bolsa de couro.

"Não essa bolsa...a minha bolsa...o bebê!"

"QUÊ!"-Seiya solta a caixa com tudo no chão.

"Seiya depressa. Leve-a ao quarto e depois chame Grinnhilld..."-ordenou Atena.-"Onde ela está?"

"Na vila."-respondeu Maeve.

"Kiki procure Máscara da Morte!"-Atena pediu, ajudando Maeve a se apoiar.

"Sim!"-saíram os dois correndo.

"SEIYA! ERA PARA LEVÁ-LA AO QUARTO PRIMEIRO!"-Atena ainda gritou.-"Homens..."

Fim do Flashback...

Mal ouviu aquelas palavras, ele soltou Kiki e saiu em disparada para a sua casa. Os demais cavaleiros se entreolharam e foram atrás dele em seguida.

A última vez que correu tanto em sua vida, com tanta apreensão, foi quando chegou em Asgard, com a intenção de trazê-la de volta, e soube que sua vida poderia estar em perigo. Ele havia chegado a tempo, e Maeve estava bem...mas, é agora? Como ela deve estar? Nunca passou por nada disso antes. Como deveria agir? Logo chegou em sua casa, e já encontrou Seiya sentado à porta.

"Onde ela está? O que houve? E o bebê?"-foi logo perguntando, mal dando tempo para Seiya responder.

"Calma aí!"-Seiya pediu.-"Ela está lá dentro com Grinnhilld e Saori."

Entrou correndo, e ouviu um longo gemido de dor de Maeve, e mais do que aflito, entrou no quarto, onde a esposa estava com a deusa e a sua ama. Para aumentar a sua preocupação, os olhares das duas mulheres que a ajudavam no parto não eram os melhores.

"Calma querida."-ele sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a pelos ombros.-"Tudo dará certo, estou com você agora."

"Eu sei."-apesar de tudo ela sorria.-"Apenas fique ao meu lado quando as contrações começarem."

"Sim."-ele olhou para Atena e levantou-se.

A deusa fez um gesto e o chamou para o lado, onde perguntou cochichando.

"O bebê não deveria vir agora, certo?"

"Era para daqui duas semanas ainda."-ele suspirou.-"Mas está tudo bem?"

"Sim, mas...eu acho melhor que ela vá ao hospital. No entanto, Maeve se recusa. Ela quer que o bebê nasça aqui."

"Então, vai nascer aqui!"-ele determinou, depois sentou ao lado da esposa na cama.

O tempo foi se arrastando, os gemidos de Maeve se tornaram mais dolorosos a cada contração. Mas Giovanni fazia questão de não sair do seu lado nem um instante. E quando percebeu que a esposa começava a se afligir com a demora no parto, ele segurou firmemente sua mão, dando-lhe apoio.

"Está quase vindo!"-disse a velha senhora.-"Força senhora, eu a ajudei a vir a esse mundo, e farei o mesmo com o seu filho."

"Está difícil...Não consigo mais..."-ela ofegava, querendo se entregar ao cansaço.

"Só mais uma vez, e ele virá senhora!"-falou a velha parteira.

"Mais uma vez amor."-ele segurou sua mão e beijou o rosto dela.-"Mais um pouco."

"E se eu não conseguir? Tenho medo...medo de não ser uma boa mãe."

"E eu tenho medo de não ser um bom pai."-ele disse-lhe.

"Você!"-ela espantou-se.-"Mas durante todos esses meses, você não parecia nem um pouco temeroso!"

"Durante todos esses meses, ficava pensando vinte e quatro horas por dia nessa criança. Se ela nasceria saudável? Com quem ela seria parecida? Se teria seus olhos, seu sorriso...se ela não me odiaria e me permitiria em ser não apenas seu pai, mas um amigo também...eu tenho medo de não ser o pai que ela merece."

Maeve deu um sorriso, depois suspirou e disse:

"Você será o melhor pai do mundo!"

Com um esforço final, Maeve se preparou para a maior experiência de sua vida.

Do lado de fora do quarto, o silêncio era total. Todos aguardavam ansiosos pelo nascimento do filho de seu companheiro. Afrodite era o mais nervoso.

"Espero que nada aconteça de errado com o meu afilhado."-dizia.

"E quem disse que você seria o padrinho?"-perguntou Mu.-"Afinal, eu ajudei os pais a ficarem juntos!"

"Querido Mu...que dia é hoje?'-perguntou Afrodite.

"Vinte e sete de Fevereiro."

"O bebê é de peixes. Como eu. Eu serei o padrinho dele...e com certeza o mestre dele quando chegar a hora! Estou louco para lhe ensinar a Técnica das Rosas!"

"To até vendo o Pierino feliz da vida com o filho jogando rosas nos inimigos."-falou Milo, em seguida ele se desvia de uma rosa branca.-"OW! Todo mundo tirou o dia para me agredir?"

"Devia ficar calado, mon ami."-avisou Kamus.

"O silêncio é uma virtude divina!"-disse Shaka, sentando em um canto.-"Se ficassem quietos, estariam ouvindo agora o som melodioso de uma nova vida que acaba de nascer."

Então, um choro irrompeu, todos se calaram e em seguida riam, imaginando o que aconteceria ali dentro.

No quarto, Grinnhilld e Atena acabavam de limpar o pequeno bebê, a velha senhora o enrolou em uma manta branca, entregando-a a Giovanni. Nos braços do pai, ela parou de chorar.

"Lembra o que eu lhe disse sobre como os pais procedem em Asgard quando nasce uma criança?"

"Sim."-ele pegou o bebê, e olhou para a esposa, que embora cansada, sorria satisfeita.-"É linda a nossa filha!"

Ele foi até o corredor onde estava os amigos, ergueu a criança como se quisesse mostrá-la aos céus e depois falou:

"Conheçam minha filha, amigos."-ele mostrou o bebê.-"Não é linda a minha Ângela?"

"Sim. Parabéns amigo."-Milo foi o primeiro a cumprimenta-lo, sendo seguido pelos outros.

"Que linda a minha afilhada!"-comentou Afrodite.-"Eu exijo ser o mestre dela, ouviu?"

"Não imagino um mestre melhor, amigo."-Giovanni concordou, ainda emocionado por ser pai.

"Olhem. Ela está sorrindo!"-Seiya disse, espantado.

"Bebês novos assim não sorriem, Seiya."-Aioria o repreendeu.

"Mas ela está sorrindo sim."-Shaka comentou.

"Você está de olhos fechados. Como sabe?"-perguntou Milo.

"Senti o Cosmo puro e inocente dela. Ela está feliz, pois percebeu o quanto é amada pelo pai."-respondeu o cavaleiro, observando pela porta o Cavaleiro de Câncer entregar o bebê a Maeve, e esta aninha-la em seus braços.-"A casa zodiacal, que já foi sinônimo de morte, se tornou o local escolhido para que uma nova vida surgisse. Uma nova canção, cuja sinfonia é a vida! É o sinal de que os deuses abençoam este lugar, e esta família também."

Todos concordaram com essas palavras. Uma nova vida aqui gerada, aqui nasceu...como sinal para um futuro brilhante.

Fim.

Nota: Tradução: E se dice il mio più buon amico.- E você se diz o meu melhor amigo.

Affeee...finalmente esse parto aconteceu!

Há muito os fãs do casal Máscara da Morte e Maeve viviam me pedindo para que eu escrevesse o nascimento desse bebê. A escolha do Afrodite para ser o padrinho da pequena Ângela não foi ao acaso, pois sempre considerei que eles eram amigos.

Eu sempre imaginei o Giovanni com a cara de um pai coruja e ciumento (coisas de canceriano), e de uma menina é melhor ainda. E não será a única filhinha dele. ...

Obrigada por lerem esse fic!


End file.
